


One Year

by deplore



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore
Summary: How Dimitri and Felix spend another year together, by each season. Collaborative work between myself (providing the writing)@Yusukelogist(providing artwork).summer / guiding starsThe moon gets closer every night, until it hangs so low and heavy in the sky that it almost touches the horizon. Dimitri gazes out his bedroom window and remembers when they were children, he’d confessed to Felix that he wondered if it might drop into the sea.“Do you still worry about the moon falling?” Felix asks as he watches Dimitri watch the skyline.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70
Collections: Project Sworn





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

> I collaborated with my friend Aki ([@Yusukelogist](https://twitter.com/Yusukelogist) on Twitter) for Project Sworn. Thank you, Aki, for working with me!! If you enjoyed this work, I encourage you to check out her Twitter account and take a look at her other wonderful contributions to the fandom. She also once [drew me this](https://i.imgur.com/e0nFfxL.jpg) which I love and cherish and hope more people look at uwu

**01\. summer / guiding stars**

The moon gets closer every night, until it hangs so low and heavy in the sky that it almost touches the horizon. Dimitri gazes out his bedroom window and remembers when they were children, he’d confessed to Felix that he wondered if it might drop into the sea.

“Do you still worry about the moon falling?” Felix asks as he watches Dimitri watch the skyline.

Dimitri laughs and replies, “To be honest? Occasionally, I do.” There’s a pause before he adds, “You’re the only one I’ve ever told that.”

Felix smiles, slightly but fondly – Dimitri’s heart feels as full as the moon.

Art by [@Yusukeologist](https://twitter.com/Yusukelogist) (Aki)

**02\. autumn / still in bloom**

They travel to Galatea because the apple trees that Ingrid had planted a decade ago are ready for their first harvest. As they walk together, Felix plucks a golden apple right off of a branch and tastes it.

“How is it?” Dimitri asks.

“Tart,” Felix answers, “but not bad. You’d like it.”

Felix holds the apple up for Dimitri; he sees a flicker of trepidation in Dimitri’s expression, but he stands firm. Finally, Dimitri takes a careful bite – then he smiles brightly and says, “It _is_ tart… but still sweet. Thank you, Felix.”

He won’t say it, but Dimitri’s smile is gratitude enough.

**03\. winter / the melting**

Dimitri’s heavy traveling cloak disappears the same day that Felix goes to Fraldarius to help his uncle take care of the usual banditry problems that inevitably happen during winters in Faerghus – so he isn’t surprised when Felix returns wearing it.

Felix tries to return the cloak, but Dimitri says, “You should keep it. You travel more than me, and I like to know you’re staying warm.”

“It has the Crest of Blaiddyd on it,” Felix replies.

“Keep it,” Dimitri says again, “it’s yours.”

Felix curls his fingers into the cloth and scowls even as his cheeks flush a subtle pink.

**04\. spring / with you, once again**

Felix finds Dimitri in the castle garden, sitting on a grassy patch with his back against a tree – nearby, early-spring irises are in bloom. Dimitri’s eye is closed, but Felix can tell from his posture that he’s not asleep. He checks to make sure they’re out of view from the main path before he sits down next to Dimitri and quietly takes Dimitri’s hand – Dimitri interlaces their fingers and Felix understands it to be a silent affirmation that Dimitri knows it’s Felix there.

He closes his eyes and breathes. Being together is enough: everything else is but momentary.


End file.
